Poison and Missions
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: When one of Kabuto's in-progress poisons is tampered with, it has unexpected results. Seeing his chance, Orochimaru sends Sasuke on a mission to make Konohagakure his, even if he doesn't know it. It doesn't matter how awkward and annoying the mission is. Revenge is afoot, and with Itachi near the village, it is there in more than one way.


**Well... Hi. I had this idea a while ago and finally decided to put in the effort to write it. The plot is... iffy... Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea how to speak Japanese. I live in America. Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Naruto. Dunno if I worded that right, but I do not own Naruto... Or Naruto Shippiden.**

**-X-**

Kabuto sat in his room. Grey walls, grey ceiling, desk, a bed and a chair. Nothing special. Just a plain ordinary room...

Sitting in the chair, looking over the science results of some of his experiments, Kabuto noticed something on one of the list. His new custom poison he'd been preparing for a while was still in its testing phase.

The poison was designed to slowly torture enemies. The poison would be used to slowly kill cells in the body, leaving the victim in agonizing pain. The number of cells destroyed would depend on how long the poison had stayed in your system, and the pain would be prolonged until three hours after being infected. His being because of some of the numbing toxin in it.

When looking over the results of one of the tests, he'd seen that some of the ingredients had been added in improper proportions. And some taken away and added.

Of course he'd like to know the idiot who'd mess with his formula, but the results of the tampering intrigued him. Instead of the subject withering in slow agonizing pain, they had just stood blankly at the wall opposite themself. When asked "What?" the subject had replied with the quirk of an eyebrow. When asked "What the hell are you doing?" the reply was "Awaiting orders, sir." When told to go back to his cell, the subject had stood up, replied "Of course." and walked without resistance, back to his cell.

When the subject was taken away from the cell later on, and had been asked to relay all information about his village, which had turned out to be Konoha, he instantly complied.

_Interesting. _Kabuto thought. _The report claims his eyes were unfocused and foggy the whole entire time, as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. "Awaiting orders"? That sentence made it seem like he felt himself actually unsure what to do. Hmmm. _

"What a strange outcome. This also states that my so called poison stopped after 8 hours." Stating his thoughts out loud, Kabuto was interrupted by a knocking on his door. "What is it?" He asked.

"Lord Orochimaru calls for you."

"Understood." Kabuto stood up, and exited his room.

**-X-**

Orochimaru stood, arms folded behind his back. The door to his quarters slowly opened, revealing Kabuto.

"You called Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Kabuto. I've heard that one of your experiments had some unexpected results."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama. It appears one of my poisons had been tampered with and had unexpected results. It seems as if it were working as a mind control serum instead of a torture serum."

"Interesting indeed. I would like you to see that this new serum is perfected as soon as possible. it may help with a new mission I've been putting together."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama."

"Excellent." With that, Kabuto was sent back into his lab to continue his research. "Satoshi."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

"Call up Sasuke-kun for me. I've work for him."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru."

_Why is Kabuto the only one who calls me 'Orochimaru-sama'? Why does everyone else call me 'Lord Orochimaru'? Sure, they mean the same thing... And it may be stupid to wonder. Oh well... I just hope my Sasuke-kun gets here soon. Then I can put my plan into action as soon as possible. _Orochimaru thought.

Soon the door to his chamber yet again opened, revealing a fourteen year old boy.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. I have a mission for you."

"...?"

"Kabuto is developing a very special poison for us, and it will be very important on this mission."

"Hn."

"Goodie. Now, lets get on with your training."

**-X-**

The week had gone by quickly. Kabuto had finished his 'Mind Distortion Serum' as he liked to put it. Soon, it was time for Sasuke's mission.

"Sneak this serum into one of the nearby villages local bakeries owners' food." Sasuke looked up from his mission scroll and back at Kabuto. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Orochimaru-sama requested you do it within the next month."

Sasuke, much wanting to question why, stood up and left with the parting words of "Tell him I'll be leaving now."

"Of course." As Kabuto ran off, shouts of "Orochimaru-sama!" echoed throughout the halls.

**-X-**

The mission was stupid. Thats all he had to say. It was easy. No, scratch that. This was more of an E ranked mission. Not D. E. Extremely easy.

At that thought he wondered again why he was still with the pedophile who was obviously obsessed with him, whether it be for his eyes or his body.

Why had he come here again? Oh yes, revenge. Of course there were times when he wondered how it could've been had he stayed with Konoha. But of course revenge had to come first. It HAD to. He had to kill Itachi to avenge his fallen kin. Another reason to not go back to Konoha. Even though he hadn't been to the Uchiha Compound since the massacre, it was still a part of the village. Had he ever visited his home? No. Everything was exact how it was. Of course he planned to move in there once he had killed the snake and gotten his revenge. He would be the only one left after all.

Silently thinking, Sasuke made his way to his room only to catch the familiar sight of Kabuto sitting on his bed.

"Another mission?" He questioned.

Kabuto nodded and handed him the scroll, waiting as the stoic man read over it. And read over it again. And a third time. He finally looked up to glare at Kabuto.

"Well? Do you accept?" It was considered an A ranked mission, and Kabuto was wondering if he would accept this particular... challenge.

"Tch. Of course. Now get out of my room." Kabuto nodded and silently took his leave.

Sasuke walked around and collected his things. All things considered, this was probably going to be the most annoying mission he ever had.

He was to pose as a man from a smaller village who had requested a team from Konoha to escort him to the village. The team that had accepted was the old two members from Squad Seven, Hatake Kakashi, and a Chunin. His old team and a random wannabe ninja. After successfully getting into Konoha, he was to buy a place to stay, and be a spy for some amount of time.

There was also a side mission if he wish to take it. He had accepted it also. This side mission was either on the way to or in Konoha, he was to trick his former female teammate into eating 'special' cookies Kabuto had made. How Kabuto knew his ex-teammate had a thing for cookies and cake, he did not know. He was to use any means (force only if strictly needed- he'd have to make sure she wouldnt remember eating them, or that she had thought she had eaten them on her own behalf) to get her to eat them and to make his escorts trust him. The mission was truly annoying and yet he accepted. Oh well.

**-X-**

Two days later, Sasuke was impatiently waiting for his dear escorts. He had gotten his back story down, his new name being Daichi, and Kabuto had preformed some kind of advanced medical henge jutsu on him.

His new appearance keeping his own hight, with brown locks that cascaded around his face at chin length, the back sticking up at odd angles that was not unlike his or Naruto's. His new eye color was a gray-blue color. His outfit black slacks and a white top. Even though the silver haired lackey had told him to feel free to flaunt his money -saying it was an average amount was extremely incorrect- it felt troublesome and unnecessary.

A bag with him, he waited in silence for his escorts again. And after what seemed forever, he finally found four figures in the distance.

**-X-**

**Okay, first, yes I know Naruto went on a three year trip (aka time skip) with Jiraiya, but its fanfiction. I feel like changing things. Second, rereading this, this chapter seemed a little off to what I was going for. Whatever. Rewriting this is too troublesome. Shikamaru is awsome. And, due to my laptop having a long and horrible death, I'm typing this on my tablet. It sucks. I think this was kinda short? *Sigh* Till next time.**


End file.
